It Leads to A Family Matter
by Niaf
Summary: This is the Prequel to A Family Matter. Severus Snape is discovered as a spy. WARNINGS: Will deal with themes of a mature nature. It will have the torture of Severus Snape as a prominent theme.
1. 1: Discovery

**Author's Note:** So _A Family Matter_ received a few inquiring on weather or not it would continue. I believe I shall indeed make it a story. This will be the continuation/beginning. As you'll note I have rated this M because it will contain scenes of violence/torture and I did not want to take the chance. Unlike A Family Matter, which deals just with a one shot scene. In this piece you'll see how Severus and Remus became 'mates' more or less anyways. You'll see what happened to lead to Severus being discovered. How Lucius Saved him and what Severus did to protect his friends and family during the battle. Hopefully this will give the explanations to my little random plot bunny. I honestly didn't think it would be popular or really interesting to anyone but myself. Glad you guys liked A Family Matter and I'm hoping you'll like. It Leads to a Family Matter.

I would also like to ask if there is anyone interested in being a Beta for my work please PM me I could really use a Beta

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All the characters belong to the amazing J. K. Rowling. If you want the real story read her absolutely amazing books!

* * *

The burn of the mark on his arm was different then other times. This time it was more urgent. More painful. If Severus was being honest with himself, he would wonder why that was. He was of course used to the agony, after all the Dark Lord thrived on causing pain he didn't even give it a second thought as he rose smoothly from his seat at the table. Complete silence fell around the table at Grimmauld Place. Around him all eyes focused on him. He took only a moment to look into Albus's worried gaze. Though in the last four the Order had somehow started to see he wasn't just a tool to be used. Something that still surprised Severus.

"He summons," Severus stated simply. All around the table recognition dawned on the shocked faces. Gasps and in some cases cries of fear went up at this. Severus paid them no head. He turned instead and stalked out of the room in smooth graceful movements. The loud bang of the front door announcing his departure to the Order.

Severus did as he always did. He apparated to Hogwarts before grabbing the Dark Mark and apparating to the Dark Lord's side. He had learned long ago that to apparate from a certain location gave the Dark Lord the ability to see where he had been when he touched the mark to apparate. It would not be safe to do so at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He closed his eyes momentarily. Took out his Death Eater robes and mask. Slipped them on and walked gracefully up the path towards Riddle Manor. His breath hitched at the sight that greeted him. The front door held a small form pinned to it's wood by thick black spikes. Severus shivered in revulsion at the sight. A quick glance confirmed his desperate hope, the small child was dead. A small mercy, but it was all he could hope for given the creature who owned this house. Severus couldn't afford to dwell on the horror of what this child would have suffered or he'd be violently sick. This was only one gruesome reminder of why the creature who ran this band of insane nutjobs had to die. He had no solace in that his fellow Death Eaters were not every inch the same cruel insane creatures the Dark Lord was. As most where. He only knew of four who were mildly sane. He still had hope that he could recruit those four and their families to fight against the evil that was the Dark Lord.

At first when he had joined Lucius in this, he had wanted to see the Wizarding world made stronger and more protected from the Muggle world. A chance to prevent more children from suffering the fate of his childhood. Where his muggle father had hated him because he was a half-blooded wizard. The cruelty of his father's hatred and fear of magic had led to drinking and a series of too painful memories for Severus. All he'd ever wanted was to make sure wizards nd witches did not marry muggles like his father. That however, was not what had happened and it pained him deeply. As the creature grew more insane he realized just how wrong he'd been to follow the madman. The only solace from that, was that Lucius hadn't known the level of cruelty, insanity and evil that the Dark Lord was. Now they all knew. For Severus it had all come to a head over a single moment. He had wanted out long before that, but he hadn't been brave enough to take that potentially deadly step, until the war came to his doorstep. When it was apparent that the one thing he would never allow to happen would. He took that step and then some.

He had hoped after the Dark Lord fell that it was finally over, even though he had known it wasn't. It would only be over when there was a body. A body that was well and truly dead. How he longed for a time when the war was finally done, when the Dark Lord was well and truly dead. For that end Severus was willing to die. He had always been willing to pay with his life for his crimes. Now though as he walked to face that nightmare, he didn't want to die. If only because one very special man waited in the Order's Headquarters for him. No doubt worried sick. He wished silently that he had given his mate a parting hug and kiss good-bye in case he didn't return. That was his only regret.

Now, risen again, he was back at it. Fighting for the light, while being thought to be of the dark. Severus walked side by side with Lucius through that doorway. He saw how Lucius cringed back from the door as though the sight affected him as much as it did Severus. He hoped it would. He hoped it would help him in his efforts to convince Lucius to turn away from the Dark Lord completely. For Draco's sake if for no other reason. Severus had to shut his eyes as he thought of Draco, the overwhelming pain that this thought brought was almost enough to break Severus's ice cold mask. Draco would be taking the Dark Mark in a months time. He had been given an assignment of sorts to prove he was worthy of the Mark and given a month to complete it. This was the length of time that Severus had left before he lost Draco. He swallowed back the lump of pain and sorrow that rose in his throat unbidden. Forced his mind to the task. Cleared everything away. Blank. He had to be blank.

They made their way to the 'throne room' where the Dark Lord sat on his throne with his snake wrapped around it's base. Three muggles floated in the air before him. Spinning around in slow circles. So that as the circle formed around him every Death Eater could see the family. What made Severus's breath catch was the terrified small child. There between his parents. He met the terrified eyes and vowed to see the child die quickly before it could be tortured or worse. It was all he could give. It was the only mercy left now. Severus hated himself for what he would have to do.

"My Death Eaters. Tonight is a glorious night!" The Dark Lord said with a wicked smile curving his lips. "Tonight we will finally have the location where they hide the child that defied me. Tonight I will show you what I do to traitors!" The Dark Lords burning eyes turned to Severus and he felt his throat constrict. No this couldn't be happening. "To start a little muggle sporting I think is in order," the Dark Lord continued on. "Ssssseverusssss why don't you show us how we treat our little guest?"

Severus shivered at the way the Dark Lord hissed out his name. It made him tremble ever so slightly. He met the frightened child's eyes and without speaking a word raised his wand and cast the one curse that would end his life. As the green light hit the smallest muggle the Dark Lord hissed angrily. This had not been what he'd wanted. Good. If Severus was going to be tortured for being a traitor then he'd give the muggles the only mercy he could. With another flick of his wand he ended the woman's life just as quickly. He raised his wand one final time. Seeing the gratitude in the male's eyes he sent the final spell he would cast to the man. Certain now as the cruciatus hit him from four different places he'd be dead.

Severus didn't stand a chance. With the four spells hitting him square on while he took care of the muggles he screamed. Pain unlike any he'd ever suffered before raced through his blood. Sending it boiling. He could feel the blood pouring from his nose. His mouth open in a blinding scream of agony. He couldn't even fight it. Not like he usually did. His body crumpled to the floor his wand falling from his loose grip. The twitching sent him crashing into the pillar behind him. Snapping the bones in his arm. He felt as if the very flesh was being stripped from his bones. His back arched up from the floor and his head slammed solidly into the stone floor.

As fast as it had begun the spells ended one by one. Until only one layer of that agony remained and even it slowly withdrew. It took him a long time to hear anything past the pounding waves of pain flashing through his head. The blinding agony that had turned his vision into a hazy field of grey blobs. His whole body still twitched and shivered and pain kept crashing through him in waves. He felt sweat dripping from his nose and coating most of his body. He shivered with cold.

"I'm disappointed Severus," the Dark Lord hissed as he walked towards him. "I was hopping you'd prove me wrong. Shame that you didn't leave one for us to play with. That means we'll need to hear your screams instead. You didn't do yourself any favours by killing them Severus. I will not spare you."

Severus blinked his eyes trying to clear the haze. Trying to clear his mind. Thankful that his shields still held in his mind. Blocking the important information away. His eyes were unfocused and his heart was pounding painful in his chest. His breathing slow and ragged. He felt the intense burning pain in his mind as his eyes met the Dark Lords.

Many people thought Occlumency was just a single layer of defence, but for those who truly mastered it like Severus it held many layers. Very much like a maze. Layers upon layers of defence. The one that held all his most secured secrets was kept in the very 'centre', if one could look at it that way, of his mind. Surrounding it were lesser secrets. Memories he didn't want anyone to find out, but that wouldn't hurt anyone but him and on the outside of that everything else resided. All the layers where shielded with as strong as he could make them shields constructed from his element, earth. Focusing on an element was an older far more unknown way to use occlumency. It was not only stronger, but also harder to maintain, create and required much more energy. He had of course readily available memories that were behind a very thin and unstable occlumency shield that gave just enough resistance to make it hard for the Dark lord to get in, but not impossible. The rest was layered in a maze like grid behind shields that had not yet been breached.

The pain grew until Severus was quivering and more blood seeped from his nose staining his robes. He was quite glad he wore black. The first barrier shattered. Which he'd expected. However, as the Dark Lord flashed the images through his mind he was left dizzy and in more pain. The pain he knew was deliberate. The Dark Lord slammed against the second barrier and Severus screamed in pain. His cries earned laughter from the Death Eaters in the circle.

Severus lost track of time as his mind was assaulted again and again until his raw throat couldn't scream anymore. His eyes closed. Tears streamed down his face mixing with the blood. His head was pounding almost as bad as his joints. The aches of his body was growing. He slowly began to loose consciousness.

* * *

FOUR WEEKS BEFORE

* * *

"He's late," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody said darkly. The 'again' wasn't spoken, but everyone knew it.

"I told you he's a traitor! Snivellous is a good for nothing slimey git! He's probably getting his greasy hair patted for betraying us all!" Sirius began ranting as he usually did any time Severus was brought up at the meetings.

"You wouldn't be referring to me would you Mutt?" Severus said sliding into his seat and startling everyone except Moody and Albus who'd seen him entering.

"Severus, why are you late?" Albus asked before Sirius could respond or get more rilled up by the angry glare he was giving Severus. It was evident by the dark scowl and the fact he whipped his head around to stare at Severus that he'd been taken off guard by the silent man's arrival. Albus was used to that. Severus had never made much noise if any at all. It was almost eerie just how quiet he'd been as a child.

"I got delayed," Severus drawled in that cold detached voice. His features a blank mask. His long black greasy hair seemed to be slightly stringy and clumped together on the left side of his head. A dark sheen of liquid coated that side of his hair. Though Albus was fairly certain it was blood he didn't see any evidence of a wound. Certainly no sign of a concussion was present, which reassured Albus. Though the tightness in his movements made Albus gaze intently at the Potions Master. It was evident to Albus, Molly, Alastor and Remus that something wasn't right with Severus, but no one said anything. The four only watched the man intently as he began his report.

"The Dark Lord has ordered that the ministry be further infiltrated. He seeks greater control of it then he already has. The reports that the Daily Prophet are already issuing are being heavily suggested by his agents inside the Ministry, there is however some divide in the Ministry over the validity of your claim to his return. He is not directly responsible for Umbridges assignment to your staff Headmaster, but he is very pleased with it. She is a cruel woman who is a strong support of his, even though she does not bear the mark. Any witch or wizard who is not pureblood is considered scum and any half-breed is considered a dangerous monster to be put down." His dark obsidian gaze shifted to Remus, "Lupin you are well acquainted with her Werewolf legislations I presume." Severus stated quite coldly before going on with his report.

"He is working strongly on recruitment. Especially amongst the Death Eater family. I know there are eight children who are to be of age within the next month that are being sighted for initiation. He is also looking at taking two children that are underage. Both are single children and direct heirs to extremely influential families. I know at least one will be sent into hiding if we can facilitate such thing, we will earn another spy amongst his ranks. Though I would be leery of entrusting him with any great secrets, his Occlumency shields are no were near strong enough. For low level operations and without being given specific requests or meeting dates I believe he's got a strong chance of being useful to the war effort. He has agreed to make his significant fortune available through a trust fund to the school to aid with families who are affected by the war," Severus deadpanned. Though it was a small victory to have earned another supporter amongst the Death Eater it was likely that the father wouldn't survive after his son went into hiding.

A variety of responses met those words. The Auror's around the table looked at Severus with varying degree of displeasure and doubt. Remus looked shocked. Sirius looked appalled. Molly looked terrified and fearful. No doubt concerned for the child, for once she learned his name she would realize he was the same age as her youngest son. Arthur looked concerned. Albus looked displeased. That shocked Severus more then anything.

"That is quite a risk Severus," Albus said softly, "If you are found out, we would loose a valuable source of information."

"The life of one young man being spared from the horrors and corruption that would come from taking the mark are worth that risk Albus. I would think you of all people would understand that," Severus drawled a tinge of anger tainting his words.

"Of course my boy, that is not what I meant. I am merrily concerned that you may be discovered due to this," Albus said gently.

"Who is it Severus?" Molly asked in concern.

"Theodore Nott," Severus stated simply.

"I know his father," Arthur stated simply, "he works in the magical law enforcement department at the Ministry."

"Can we get the boy into hiding?" Severus asked bluntly. Turning his dark gaze and blank emotionless face to Albus.

"Yes my boy, Kingsley you can handle the details?" Albus asked the Aurror.

"I will see it done, how long do we have?" Kingsley asked.

"Four weeks, he has longer before he is expected to take the mark, but let us not take a chance," Severus stated, "the Dark Lord can change his mind at any time."

"Who is the second child who was selected?" Albus inquired.

"Draco Malfoy. Lucius has not made a choice yet," Severus stated softly, "you must understand Albus, Lucius and his wife would be in grave danger if Draco were to go into hiding. Lucius, like me is in the top of the inner circle of the Dark Lord. To not present his son would be suicide."

"Then there is still a small amount of hope, it is not too late my boy. Something can yet be done," Albus replied soothingly. Knowing how scared Severus was for the teen. Molly felt her own fear growing. Thinking of the age of her youngest son, to think of him being drawn into this war. It was so horrifying. She had a hard time with her oldest being involved. She could not fathom a child being drawn into the war. It was too horrible.

"The Dementors have left Azakaban and are joining ranks with the Dark Lord's other creatures. I have been ordered to brew a series of healing potions, poisons and antidotes for the Dark Lord," Severus concluded of his report.

"Why were you delayed, it sounds like a typical meeting to me?" Remus asked softly. He could scent the blood from Severus and it worried him. Far more then it should. It was evident by the faint tint of amber in his otherwise soft eyes that Remus's wolf counterpart was close to the surface. Remus hadn't admitted his own feelings to anyone, except Sirius, he barely wanted to admit it to himself. He was drawn to Severus. To his strength and power. The wolf inside him was growling at the scent of blood from the other.

"The Dark Lord was disappointed in an experimental potion I brought him," Severus stated bluntly, "he held me back to show me his displeasure."

"What did he do?" Molly asked innocently. Severus quirked a brow at her. Did she honestly not know the answer to that. His gaze narrowed on the Weasley matriarch.

"He is no kinder to his follower's failure then he is to muggles," Severus answered simply. There was no reason to explain that he had been tortured after the Death Eater meeting in the private room of that vile creature. If they couldn't figure that out they were far too dense for his taste and he wouldn't enlighten them. "If we are concluded here I shall take my leave," Severus stated casting his gaze to Albus.

"Stay Severus, I need a word with you after the regular meeting is concluded," Albus replied. He knew Severus only asked to leave to tend to his injuries, which must be severe for him to draw attention to himself by asking to be dismissed. However, he couldn't afford to let the Potions Master leave. It was evident from the sluggish movements the man was making and the definite trembling in his hands, that could be seen by any who knew the usual sturdy grace of the Potions Master. That Severus was quite possibly mortally injured. Albus wanted to keep a close eye on the man and didn't want him to apparate to the school. It was a long trek through the Forbidden Forest. In his state he may well not be up to it. No Albus didn't want him leaving until he was certain he could coerce Severus into Poppy's office.

Severus nodded and fell into silence. It wasn't unusual for him to be silent, but Alastor kept a keen eye on male. He'd noticed something off in the stiff posture. The way Severus seemed to move his left side much more slowly then he usually moved. His right hand lay on top of his left hand, but the faintest trace of a twitch could be seen. The sleeve of his left side seemed to be slightly darker then the rest of his outfit. Upon closer inspection Alastor could see the slightly dark outlines of more stains on his clothing. Could it be blood Alastor wondered. He was no fool. He knew that Voldemort was insane and used torture on his followers as he did on his enemies. He'd seen Severus in various states of pain and injury throughout the first war and the first two months of Voldemort's return. It was that the man continued to do it and never even showed more then a slight tightening and stiffness to his movements to betray his state of health that showed his true strength. This worried Alastor greatly. He respect the man, even if he didn't particularly like him. He'd certainly worked tirelessly to keep the Order informed of plots that he knew of. Many death's were prevented by his actions. The man had so many secrets, Alastor always wondered, not where his loyalties lay, but what all he did for them.

Severus rose suddenly. Unsteadily. Swaying slightly as he stumbled back from the table. His hands pressed firmly into it's surface cutting Albus off mid sentence. Alastor and Remus both rose, but neither were quick enough as the man turned and stumbled from the kitchen. The two quickly followed the retreating form. Leaving the rest of the order in various states of shock and silence. Every eye focused on the blood stained hand print where his left hand had been.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Severus had made it four steps out of the kitchen before he threw up on the floor to the baleful shrieking of the Black Matriarch. The tall man was shaking uncontrollably and would have fallen to the floor if Remus hadn't reached him exactly then. Catching Severus in his arms. He felt his heart race as he looked down at the too pale face. Blood dripping from his lips. Remus shook almost as badly as the man had been before he'd lost consciousness. Alastor reached them and came to Severus's other side sliding the man's arm around his shoulder together with Remus they made their way to the den. Alastor cast a cleaning charm on the floor and blasted the curtains closed over the shrieking portrait.

They laid the Potion Master down on the couch and Remus knelt by his head. Slowly whipping the blood from his lips. His hand trailing through his hair. Tears slowly leaking from his eyes. It was evident that Severus's breathing was becoming harsh and laboured.

"ALBUS!" Alastor called loudly. Turning away from Remus and Severus as he limped quickly back to the door. The next moments were utter chaos. Albus and Molly raced into the room followed by most of the rest of the Order. Everyone was in a state of shock and uncertainty. No one really knew what to make.

"Alastor what is it?" Albus asked stopping in front of the clearly enraged Auror.

"We need a healer, can you get Poppy?" Alastor asked. Not waisting time explaining anything as met Albus's gaze and let the man's legilimens do the work for him. The images flashed in his mind quickly and Albus was moving to the floo.

"Do what you can with Molly while I'm gone. Kingsley disperse everyone who isn't needed, we'll resume the meeting once Severus is stable," Albus said as he grabbed the jar from the floo. Alastor, Kingsley and Molly quickly got to work. Kingsley was getting those who couldn't do anything into the kitchen and sending the teens upstairs since they too had come down to see what was going on. Soon Remus, Alastor and Molly were left alone in the den.

Molly took one look at the Potions Master and dashed off to the kitchen. Coming back with Arthur and a large bowl in her hands. Sirius followed Arthur and led him up the stairs and away from the group after Molly ordered him to get some clean linens and bandages.

Kneeling down next to Remus and Severus she instructed Remus to gingerly begin to undo all the tiny buttons on the shirt Severus was wearing. Remus regarded her, but nodded. They had to see the injuries that were hidden by the thick black robes. Molly started with the blood in his hair and to her great relief found no open wound to account for all that blood. Her bowl of water already turning pink from the saturated cloth. As Remus began to gingerly remove the large outer robe it was evident that a lot more blood covered Severus then what any of them had thought. Parting the front of his robes exposed a series of lashes on his chest that were slowly leaking a stead stream of red. The dark bruising over his ribs indicated they were either bruised or broken and from his laboured breathing it was evident at least one lung was punctured. Sirius and Arthur returned with their arms laden with linens. Sirius saw the expression on Remus's face and new it was bad. He was beside his friend quickly. When he looked down at the lash marks layered over scars Sirius gasped and dropped the arm load he was carrying. Molly and Alastor got to work cleaning the cuts of the dirt that was evidently caked in the wounds.

Sirius grabbed Remus and pulled him back. Letting Arthur go in to help. Holding the shaking werewolf Sirius remembered what Remus had told him a few weeks back.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Remus clutched a book in his hand his breathing erratic as he pushed the door to Sirius's room open. The banging of the door caused Sirius to sit up suddenly startled._

 _"Remus what the -" his words died at the look on Remus's face. Tears were flowing down his face. He held out the book in a shaky hand to Sirius. Sirius took it as Remus collapsed onto the bed next to him. His head laid in his hands as he wept silently Sirius looked down at the page. The thin spirally and angular writing was in a very familiar hand, but for the life of him Sirius couldn't place it._

 _*Werewolves do not retain their human mind during transformation. This makes them incredibly dangerous to the humans around them, even deadly. The werewolf will only head the call of it's own kind during the transformed state.*_

 _If a Werewolf could retain it's human mind during it's transformation then it would render the werewolf inert. Making him no more dangerous then a dog or tamed familiar wolf. Research into this field is extremely limited. The basic formula for a potion that eases transformation to the Werwolf state by Damocles. If this formula was further worked until it could hold the human mind within the werewolf form then it would solve the problem I find myself facing._

 _After that brief entry as if this was some kind of journal there was a very complicated series of formula to make what looked like the wolfsbane potion. Though Sirius didn't know much about advanced potions as he'd never had much of a head for Potions. Though he had taken it to NEWT level to become an Auror. What he could see was the series of redactions and notes crammed into every single available space until the formula was barely legible under all the scribbles. Still very lost and confused about why this would make Remus react like he was Sirius kept reading._

 _Trial batch nine is complete. This time it is stable. No damage to the lab issued. I am quite glad as I was getting rather tired of containing explosions. Though I must admit that after four years worth of work on this I am very excited to see if it's affect on the test subject as as effective as they were on the blood samples. I will have to wait another two weeks before I receive any data on my hypothesis. Though I would have preferred to be documenting the process myself it is much better to record the results that I will get from the questionnaire I have sent out. I doubt that the chosen subject of my experimentation would do well with learning who will be providing this potion._

 _No I was quite wrong it would have been much simpler to have tied the subject down and observed the transformation myself. The sentimental dribble that I had to sift through in order to obtain the information I required to finish this project was absolutely horrendous. Solution for the next test request only memory samples via an pensieve._

 _Conclusion. The test subject was able to retain the majority of it's human mind allowing for a complete transformation without self inflicted injury and little to no risk of human harm. The subject expressed increase in pain in returning to human form which is a side effect I was not expecting. The mild allergic reaction to the treatment was an expected side effect I am currently working to overcome. I firmly believe my next batch will eliminate both of these problems. At which time I shall present this completed potion along with my thesis as my entrance demonstration for my Potions Mastery prior to undertaking their tests and examination._

 _Sirius dropped the journal at those words. That tone. Those words. This was Severus's journal. Staring at it with a mix of revulsion and shock Sirius turned to Remus._

 _"How did you get this?" Sirius asked in a bare whisper._

 _"When I was leaving Hogwarts it was sitting on the bottom shelf of his office. Just slightly sticking out. I nicked it before I left with the last batch. Sirius do you know what this means?" Remus asked in a trembling voice._

 _"No," Sirius answered honestly._

 _"Read the date Sirius, On the top of that entry," Remus pressed. Sirius did._

 _"That was a week after the prank," Sirius whispered shocked. "Remus he'd have been sixteen."_

 _"Yes and that would have made him nineteen years old when he completed the first Wolfsbane potions Sirius. Do you remember when I got the letter from Dumbledore. Asking for three vials of my blood. One just before the transformation, one just after, and one half way between both full moons. Because I still remember. It stated that someone Dumbledore knew was working on developing a potion that would help werewolves to retain their human minds," Remus went on to explain. "That sentimental dribble as he put it was the long letter I wrote instead of just filling out the paperwork that had been sent with the first flask of potion."_

 _"Are you telling me that the 'secret potions master' we toasted that night at a celebratory dinner was Snivellous?" Sirius asked. Staring at Remus in utter shock._

 _"Yes, but it's more then that Siri, we thought that that was why he hated us so much. Because of that prank. We were wrong, Siri. He helped me. Even after you and James did that to him. Instead of just hating us, he made something that changed my life forever Siri. I've always wanted to know who made that potion and why. Now, now I don't know what to think," Remus said so softly. It was clear to both of them in that moment just what Remus was saying._

 _"It doesn't change anything," Sirius said adamantly._

 _"You're wrong Siri. It changes everything," Remus said very softly. Taking the book back reverently. He would return this to Severus somehow he vowed silently. He'd just have to make sure he didn't get killed doing it._

 _Sirius had sat stunned as he watched Remus leave. His mind awhirl with thoughts and emotions he couldn't identify._

 _-End Flashback-_

Sirius looked down at the man bleeding out on his couch. -It changes everything.- How right Remus had been. Even Sirius didn't have the level of loathing and hatred for Severus he'd had before reading that paper. Somehow he just couldn't bring himself to hate him like that anymore. He still snapped and instigated verbal wars with Severus, but the venom wasn't there. It was just fun now. He noticed that Severus had caught the change, but still kept up the bantering between them. Sirius wondered how long that had been for show too. There was so much to Severus he didn't understand. He realized that now, just like Remus did.

It was the state Remus was in now that really rammed home to Sirius that Remus didn't just begin to like Severus. He'd fallen for him. Sirius looked down at Remus, "you really like like him now don't you?" Sirius whispered and felt Remus nod. "You have to tell him Moony. You owe it to yourself to give him the change.

"I-if I do-o you ca-can't keep cal-alling him na-ames," Remus stuttered out in broken speech. His voice so low Sirius had to strain to hear him.

"I'll try Moony. For you I'll try," Sirius said gently hugging Remus tighter as Poppy stepped out of the floo followed by Albus and Minerva. Poppy didn't hesitate as she rushed to Severus's side. Molly and Alastor stepped back. Giving Sirius a clear view of the weeping and gaping open wounds across his chest. Sirius had to turn away forcing Remus with him. The sight as Poppy Magiced his clothing the rest of the way off leaving him in his trousers exposed the twirling lash marks across his left arm to his shoulder. It looked as though he'd grabbed the lash and tried to rip it out of someone's hands. The lashes across his chest went from one side to the other and curled around. It was evident at least two or maybe three ribs were broken inwards and had definitely pierced his lung.

"What the hell happened?" Minerva growled in a low voice. Pain and fear laced her words.

"He was tortured," Poppy replied so softly they all stared at her, "Two fractured ribs, for broken ribs, left lung punctured, his left arm is fractured in three places, the lacerations to his chest and arm are quite deep and will need to be treated for contamination. If the diagnostic is correct he's been exposed to a dangerously high level of the cruciatus curse. Albus why was he tortured like this?"

Silence met her question as they all stared at the Potion Master. It wasn't until Alastor spoke that the true horror sank in to those that were present.

"Is this normal?" Alastor asked seeing that Poppy thought horrified at what she saw before her as she began the long process of healing Severus, she did not seem surprised.

"For him, yes," Poppy replied sadly. "Though he rarely comes to me and takes care of it himself."

"He heals himself from this?" Sirius gasped out in horror.

"More often then I'd like," Poppy nodded, focusing back on her task as everyone watched in total silence. No one moved or dared to speak as they watched her apply various potions and slaves, spelling more potions into his system then they had ever suspected possible. Watching the complex movements of her wand. Hours latter she fell exhausted onto the chair next to Severus.

The meeting had resumed leaving Molly and Poppy the only witness to the finishing of her healing. It had taken hours and as the meeting had finished. Those who remained for breakfast were sitting around the table or starting on the preparation. Some had come to check on the Medi-Witch's progress before heading out. Molly had left to go to the kitchen leaving Sirius and Remus once again sitting vigil over the two. When Poppy fell into the chair Remus leapt up and knelt by Severus's side. Taking his hand and refusing to leave even when breakfast was announced.

"I need to wake him for food Remus, he hardly eats enough most days," Poppy said gently pressing her hand on his shoulder. "He would not want anyone here when he wakes," she added very gently. She could see that Remus felt something for the dour man. She knew her own heart had taken him in like a son to her. Many of the females in the order were maternal towards Severus. He just didn't let them get close enough. Her eyes turned to look at Sirius, "can I trust you to hold your tongue?"

"Poppy our bantering is just joking. There is no ill intent between us," Sirius assured her. Not since that day. Not anymore. Things had changed. Remus was right. That journal entry had changed everything.

"Remus," Poppy called lightly as the man rose and began to walk out of the room. He stopped and looked back at her, "don't be alarmed by how little he eats, try not make a fuss out of it. He hates that," she reminded him gently. Knowing how possessive a werewolf could be. As they left Poppy took a vial out of her pocket and tipped the contents onto his lips. As soon as it touched his lips it turned into a vapour that hovered just above his mouth and slowly he inhaled it. His eyelids fluttered. Slowly opening to reveal obsidian eyes. He blinked slowly.

"Easy Severus, you've been hurt quite badly and are very lucky to be alive." Poppy said gently pressing his shoulder down as he made to sit up. "Get your bearings before you try to sit. I don't want you passing out before you eat breakfast."

Slowly Severus looked around. His head was pounding and he knew that was a result of the lack of oxygen he'd suffered before passing out. He was just grateful it wouldn't do any lasting damage. He could breathe a lot easier now. Though his chest and arm ached about as badly as his head. He was quite glad that Poppy had insisted he lay still. He was certain he'd have passed out if he'd sat up right away. Slowly he felt Poppy withdraw her hand and he pushed himself up slowly. He could feel the cool air on his chest and it felt wonderful. Though he did want to put clothing on he knew until the antibacterial ointment was fully absorbed that it was a large risk to cover the wounds.

"How long till you can bandaged and completely seal the cuts?" Severus asked as he looked at his arm. The cuts were barely still open, but no longer bleeding very much.

"At least another hour, though I really think that you will need another application of the antibacterial ointment before I can seal them completely," Poppy informed him. "The wounds were caked with mud Severus." Poppy explained at his look. He nodded that made sense. It had been raining. The ground where they had met had been muddy. He'd definitely fallen a few times. "What did you do to displease him this time?" Poppy inquired as he stayed still once he'd sat up all the way. Clearly trying to get used to the light headiness he must still be feeling.

"The potion wasn't to his liking," Severus stated simply. "I feel faintly ill Poppy, I do not think eating would be wise."

"I feared as much, take this it will help," Poppy told him holding out the vial. He took it without question and downed it. She was glad he'd told her how he felt, it was unusual. Then again there was a lot of people from the order still here. No doubt he feared the humiliation of admitting such weakness in front of them more then asking ahead of time. She steadied him as he rose to his feet. It was evident he was still quite weak. "You lost a lot of blood Severus, do you think you can walk to the kitchen?" Poppy informed him and asked. Knowing he would regardless of if he could or not. He nodded. Though he did allow her to take his elbow and steady him on his right side as he walked slowly from the den to the kitchen. He hesitated only briefly at the doorway. Looking at Sirius.

"Molly's made some boiled eggs with bacon, sausages, pancake and toast," Sirius said from his seat, "there's plenty for everyone. Come take a seat Snape."

This strange statement seemed to confirm something for Severus and he walked to the table without a word. Sitting down gratefully he looked up at Remus. "How long have you had it?" He asked without preamble. His voice deceptively calm.

"H-how did you know?" Remus asked startled.

"There's only one reason Black would be civil with me, and that's if you both read that blasted journal," Severus stated. Taking the offered plate from Molly. Thankful that she had not overloaded it as she did with everyone else's. Though it still seemed far too much food for Severus.

"Five weeks," Remus replied. "Sirius has known for two days less then that."

"This changes nothing," Severus stated bluntly.

"You're wrong Snape," Sirius said, "it changes everything."

"How do you figure?" Severus inquired genuinely interested.

"I might still enjoy getting a rise out of you, but I realized how wrong we were. I'm sorry Snape," Sirius said his voice strained like it hurt to say the words. Severus remained silent continuing on eating slowly. Deliberately. Like he had done so often at Hogwarts when he was a student. Sirius noticed that now. Wondering at it's cause. It was an unusual way to eat. Like he was deliberately trying to keep a stead pace. After a few moments without Severus breaking the silence even as other conversations had sprung up and the flow was normal and relaxed surprising Severus. Sirius hissed out, "well are you going to forgive me or not?"

"I forgave you a long time ago Black," Severus stated simply. "As you say it is fun to get a rise out of you."

"Are you telling me this whole time you've been acting?" Sirius asked aghast.

"Indeed," Severus responded with a sly grin.

"You bastard!" Sirius growled without any real ager in the sentiment. Severus leaned back in his seat, barely having finished half his food and gave Sirius a larger sly smile. Alastor burst into raucous laughter. Albus was smiling benignly. Minerva looked shocked. The teens were all still staring open mouthed at Severus as if seeing their potions professor without the pile of robes on wasn't a shock enough. Hearing this conversation was almost unsettling. Tonks was evidently uncertain what was going on because her hair kept changing from blue to purple to pink to orange and so on.

"Nymphadora if you would be so kind as to stop attempting to mimic a rainbow that would be most appreciated. As for the rest of you I would advice closing your mouths and unsticking your eyes. The world is not coming to an end," Severus stated bluntly. Evidently few got his humour. He grinned to himself.

"Don't call me that," Tonks groused out, but hair did stop on bubblegum pink and stayed that way. The rest of breakfast was quite subdued as everyone cast odd looks to the far too still Potion Master. Who simply sipped a very strong tea. As the meal ended and groups of conversing individuals began to filter out of the room Severus found himself alone with Poppy, Sirius and Remus. Sirius looked over at Remus rose and pulled Poppy rather reluctantly from the room closing the door behind them.

"Severus, can I call you Severus?" Remus asked.

"It is my name Lupin," Severus stated bluntly. Looking at the Werewolf.

"I wondered if I could talk to you about something," Remus went on looking rather nervous and uncertain.

"I do believe we are currently conversing Lupin, kindly get to the point?" Severus stated rather coldly.

"Severus I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a meal with me sometime?" Remus asked shyly. His voice barely above a whisper. His hands clasped nervously together. His head down, but his eyes looking up at Severus.

"Are you asking me out?" Severus asked in disbelief. Stunned.

"Yes," Remus barely managed to say.

"Do not take this wrong way Remus, but no I don't want to go out for a meal anywhere. I would however like to have a quiet dinner in my quarters next weekend with you," Severus stated. He saw the look pain and sadness flash across Remus's downcast face morph into one of shock then hope and then finally happiness as he looked up beaming at Severus. Severus for his part had gently rested his right hand over Remus's clapped hands. "I cannot promise that anything will come of it, but at the very least we might find mutual respect."

"If all that we can be is friends, Severus I would be honoured," Remus whispered tears shinning bright in his eyes.

"Do not cry. I am far too exhausted to deal with emotional Gryffindor after a near death experience," Severus stated bluntly. Though he did give Remus's hands a squeeze before rising. "I wonder if the Mutt will allow me to rest a few hours here before I return to Hogwarts."

"You are horrible. The both of you!" Remus barked out in laughter at hearing Severus called Sirius 'mutt'. Severus raised one eyebrow and left the kitchen and a very stunned Remus behind.


	2. 2: Differences

Beta by my awesome friend: **Angel3055** Thank you for Beta-ing my story for me!

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Still left reeling from the shock of being asked out by Remus and uncertain how he felt about that Severus made his way out of the kitchen and to the den noticing that Poppy was waiting for him in the den. As soon as Sirius spotted him he left the den and headed towards the kitchen. No doubt to make sure Remus was still alive. Sighing Severus let himself sit slowly down on the couch facing Poppy.

She looked over his wounds before applying more of the ointment onto his skin. He was quite certain that she was concerned for infection. He was as well now that he really thought about it. Well at least he would be if he didn't trust his potions so much. Leaning back against the couch, as she applied the thick paste over the wounds on his arm and chest. It wasn't very comfortable given the number of wounds that were on his back.

"How are you feeling Severus?" Poppy asked as she finished up with the wound on his front.

"I'm fine," Severus replied honestly. Well mostly honestly. He wasn't fine per see and he could tell by the frown Poppy was giving him that she doubted he was fine at all; though she knew better than to argue with him. She had him shift so she could start on his back.

"You'll need to stay here for another two hours at least Severus. Though I would like to see you resting, I know you won't. At least refrain from anything strenuous if you could." Poppy said drily. "I'd like to see you come to the Hospital Wing upon your return to Hogwarts so I can seal these up completely. I also have the list of required Potions for this year if you have time."

"I will see to it," Severus stated. Not bothering to comment on her orders. He figured he'd spend those two hours in the library. Or maybe he would go and demand his journal back from Remus. Severus wasn't certain what his plans were there. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man. A part of him wanted to tell Remus that he'd not made the Wolfsbane what it is today because of him, but he could tell that Remus wouldn't believe the lie. Especially not if he'd read the journal entry two pages ahead of the Wolfsbane entry. If he'd read that he'd know the full story. Severus didn't know what to think of that. It was evident that Sirius had only read the Wolfsbane entry.

When Poppy rose and left him with a quick goodbye and flooed back to Hogwarts. Severus rose from the couch. Cast a sneering grimace at his robes neatly piled next to the couch. He inspected them and found that they were ruined. Even the outer robe was far too gross to wear again. He scowled at it. Starting to pull out all the vials and small containers from his inside pockets and pulling out also the shrunken and folded Death Eater mask. His robes for that too were ruined. He'd need to use a new set; he was simply grateful he had a few spares still and didn't need to order more.

The table was soon covered in various potions, a few wooden boxes and a small amount of shrunken books. Glad that the charms on his pockets had not ruined anything within them. He curled his lip at the discarded garment and cast _incendio_ on them.

* * *

REMUS LUPIN POV

* * *

Remus was left sitting at the table in complete shock. At first when Severus had started to tell him not to take things the wrong way he was certain that he would be rejected. Even with the rest of that sentence it had felt very much like a rejection, just until Severus had said that he'd like to share a more private dinner. Reeling Remus was still left thinking about the ramification of that statement. It was the dinner out idea that Severus was rejecting. He was agreeing to meet Remus, and not just here to eat a private meal, but in his own private quarters. That spoke volumes to Remus. Severus let NO ONE in his private quarters.

"You ok Moony?" Sirius asked concerned catching sight of the shiny layer of unshed tears in his best friends' eyes. The almost confused and definitely puzzled look on his friends face.

"He said yes, but not to going out, he invited me to his quarters for a private dinner," Remus said in awed tones. Sirius gazed at him oddly.

"And you're crying because he said yes?" Sirius asked uncertainly. This was unusual.

"Well no," Remus admitted shyly.

"Then why?" Sirius demanded; utterly confused by this. If Severus hadn't done anything to Remus, why was Remus crying?

"Well it's rather embarrassing actually," Remus said blushing slightly.

"Would you tell me already?" Sirius demanded rather loudly of Remus.

"I thought he was rejecting me at first. You know how he talks, well I misunderstood at first, until he asked me to come over to his place for dinner instead. Which means he's at least willing to be my friend if nothing else," Remus whispered out so softly Sirius had to strain to hear him.

"And that made you cry?" Sirius asked in stunned disbelief.

"No," Remus said simply, but hurried on at a glare from a fed up Sirius, "what made me cry is knowing he doesn't hate me for what happened."

"You're an idiot Moony," Sirius sighed and went to make tea. He needed a strong cup of coffee, he decided after a moment and switched from making tea to making coffee.

"Yah but you like me that way," Remus tease with a wide smile.

"Damn straight. Now come on let's get some coffee and go check on who all's still here," Sirius stated finishing up with the instant coffee and handing Remus a mug of the steaming liquid. Remus took his mug and stood up the two of them heading out towards the library and den where most order members hung about when they remained at headquarters after a meeting.

Just as Remus and Sirius walked into the door of the den they both froze as Severus caused his pile of clothing to burst into flames. Remus gaped at the man. Sirius burst out laughing.

"Still have anger issues there Snape?" Sirius stated a wide smile spreading on his face.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus spun around to face the source of the voice. His eyes narrowed on Sirius's grinning face and Remus's shocked expression. "Yes well, I would think you'd appreciate it being the robes to take that spell rather than your hide Mutt." Severus drawled relaxing and lowering his wand.

"If given the choice," Sirius replied, "though I have to say Snivellous if you really wanted to get rid of some pent up anger a nice friendly duel would be a lot more rewarding."

"I think the Wolf would miss you too much if we duelled Mutt," Severus answered and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as Remus spluttered at them both. Laughter bubbled up at that expression and to his horror he found himself laughing right along with Sirius. What was the world coming to.

"You were joking," Remus exclaimed at the two laughing men with a look of utter disbelief and irritation on his face.

"Told you it was fun to get a rise out of him," Sirius replied. "But really Snape, why are you burning your clothes?"

"They were ruined and I have a spare set I can wear that are both clean and unstained," Severus responded turning back to the table that held his possessions. Sirius gaped as he resized a small trunk after putting it on the floor. Pulling out a robe from amongst the various equipment he carried in there.

"You carry a full twelve inch cauldron on your person?" Sirius gaped at the absurdity of that. "Are you mad?"

"It is rather impossible to brew a potion in a graveyard without a cauldron Black," Severus stated bluntly with narrowed eyes on the infuriating man.

"So you carry a cauldron in a trunk in your pocket?" Sirius demanded eyes wide.

"I believe as you've seen the cauldron with your own eyes you are able to answer that question yourself Black," Severus replied rather annoyed.

"But their heavy?!" Sirius exclaimed whining.

"Honestly Black. I am a wizard who has mastered many spells. It is rather quite simple to spell the truck to be near weightless and to shrink it. Honestly you are being ridiculous!" Severus stated irritably. Severus turned his back on Sirius as he began placing all the vials and shrunken cases back into the spelled pockets of his inner robes. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to the library as I have to remain here for two hours before I can leave." Without another word Severus walked out of the room and into the library.


	3. 3: Firsts

**Author's Note:** Thank you Guest for noticing that this chapter ended up a reposting of the previous I'm very sorry for that I have no idea what happened I have fixed it now so it is indeed a new chapter.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

It had been four days since the injury had taken place. He was now fully healed and back his snarky self. Though to be quite honest he was snarky and ill tempered even before he was fully healed. About the only thing positive he had to say about the scars that lingered is that they were barely visible on the palm of his hand and across his wrist. Whatever had made him decide that grabbing the whip Bella had been using against him and yanking it out of her grasp had been stupidity. However it had been well worth seeing her fall to the floor from the force of it. How he deeply hated that woman.

Now however, he had more important things to think about. For one thing tonight was to be his 'date' with Remus. Interesting. He found that he was slightly nervous to be alone with the wolf in his private quarters. He didn't allow anyone in his private quarters. Not even Minerva had been in there. Then again, that wouldn't surprise anyone, it was his sanctum. He didn't know what had driven him to share it with the wolf of all people.

To be perfectly honest he didn't know what he felt about the wolf. He enjoyed that Sirius's taunting was just words now, a fun banter between them and no longer serious. He was getting rather frustrated of the man's constant stupidity. Now though it was relaxing to banter without any hostility and no need to keep up fake hostilities. He had quite enough of that from Death Eaters.

Deciding that he needed something to occupy the next few hours before Remus flooed over from Headquarters Severus called to his house elf to inform her that he would be preparing his own dinner tonight. She knew him well enough not to argue and simply told him to call her if he needed her and left. Nodding Severus set the book he'd been trying to read and rose heading to his kitchen.

The meticulous task of preparing a steak, baked potato with spices, mixed fried vegetables in a vinaigrette base he'd invented himself was a relaxing and precise task. He enjoyed doing this and rarely got the opportunity to use his skills at preparing potions for anything other then work in his lab. He started on the spice mix for his backed potatoes and coated the foil that he then wrapped the potatoes in before setting them to bake. Setting a series of assorted vegetables on the table Severus began to slice them into small cubes for frying. The task letting his body relax and his mind wander. It didn't take him long and as he mixed up the vinaigrette in a small bowl he used for this purpose he tossed it all together into a large pan and set it to heating on a low heat fire. That done he prepared the marinated steaks considering how he'd set the table. He knew his candle lit dining room wad more the adequate, but it was rather barren of decoration except for the large oak table on which far too many towering piles of books rested.

He briefly considered attempting to relocate the cluttered space on the left side of the dining room. After a few moments he completely disregarded this. It wasn't like the two of them needed more then one quarter of the large twelve people table anyways. He had zero desire to attempt to even contemplate where he would relocated the precariously perched piles. After all it wasn't like Remus wouldn't see his den which was also covered in books and bookcases on all available surfaces. Yes he needed more bookcases if he planned on keeping any more of his book collection here. Severus shrugged if the wolf had a problem with his collection of texts to hell with it.

Sighing Severus finished setting the table and placing the finished dishes in their serving trays on the table setting warming charms and preservation charms over each dish to insure it stayed at the perfect temperature. With that done he left the room and walked into his den. Settling down on a sofa with his previous potion journal to await the wolf's arrival.

* * *

REMUS LUPIN POV

* * *

For the last hour Remus had passed in front of the fireplace in the den. His eyes darting to the clock on the mantle every three minutes. He was so nervous for tonight. He wondered if his threadbare clothing was sufficient for his date. He flushed at the thought of his evening plans. A date. He let a small giggle escape his lips and then started his pacing all over again.

"Would you SIT down!" Sirius growled out darkly. Coming into the room at last. He had walked by a number of times and he was frankly done with seeing Remus pace in front of the fire. "You have another half hour before he's expecting you, now would you just relax. It's not like you haven't seen Snape just YESTERDAY! For crying out loud!"

"That's not the same Siri, that was an order meeting. This is a..." He trailed off as he slumped into a seat after another dark look from his friend. Remus knew he was being ridiculous. It still didn't stop him from fretting over it.

"Moony come on, it's Snape! Seriously the guy isn't going to change and I doubt he'll care how you look or any of that nonsense so why are you so worried?" Sirius demanded dropping into a seat facing Remus.

"What if he is though? You know how many scars I have and that I don't have much money or really a job," Remus said staring at his hands. Pleading with Sirius to understand.

"Look Moony, you saw the guy without his shirt on a few days ago, not like he's not covered in scars himself. Really what does it matter? As loath as I am to admit it the guys not an idiot. He certainly knows how werewolves act on full moons when trapped without a Wolfbane potion in their system. So he's going to know you've got self-mutilation scars from your time before Wolfbane existed. Come on, it's not like you don't know and he doesn't know who invented the current Wolfbane is it? Seriously Moony, you are making a big deal out of nothing. If Snape cared about any of that he'd have made some derogatory caustic comment about it by now," Sirius reminded his friend.

"What do you mean? He's always making nasty comments Siri?" Remus asked bewildered.

"Yah, but they are never about your state of dress or physical appearance Moony. Look he's a sarcastic bastard, you've known that since the three of us where kids for Merlin's sake. It's not like you can expect the guy to change. Cuze trust me if you are you're a moron Moony and I know you're not that. You were the smartest of our gang. The brain of our operation when it came to planning," Sirius said wondering just why Remus was so nervous.

"It's different Siri, I know he's a sarcastic bastard, but he's also my sarcastic bastard and I don't think he realizes that. I want him Siri. My wolf wants him. It's complicated, I'm not like you Siri. I can't just have a fling and all that. I've got one shot at this, we both know that. He's not going to give me another shot if I make a fool of myself on this date," Remus whispered looking up at his friend pleadingly.

"I get that Moony, but seriously Snape isn't the type to be a one date and done kind. He's far to paranoid for that. Come on, he'll take much longer then that before he's ready to admit anything, if he ever does," Sirius growled. "You are making yourself sick with worry for no reason Rem, just chill. Be yourself."

"You really think he won't make a decision based on this one date?" Remus asked concerned.

"Yes I really do. Tell me Moony have you ever seen Snape do anything rash or spur of the moment?" Sirius inquired raising an eyebrow at his clearly distraught friend.

"Well no, but I've also never seen him with anyone," Remus mumbled.

"Ok now that's something I really could do without knowing or thinking about Moony. IT'S SNAPE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Sirius barked. Screaming the last part at Remus. Completely revolted at the very thought of Snape with anyone. He shivered. Remus laughed.

"I am so using that against you Siri," Remus told his friend laughing harder at his look of disgust mixed with outrage.

"No, no way in hell Remus! You will NOT. Not even a even, tell me any detail of your private life with Snape. NO!" Sirius spluttered. "Not only do I not want to know, but I also don't want to die."

"How would..." Remus began taken aback by the last sentence Sirius uttered in his tirade. Slowly realization dawned on him. As fun as it would be to tease Sirius, he was probably right. Severus would kill Sirius and Remus if he so much as thought Remus was saying anything about his private life. Severus was a very private person. Remus laughed even harder at that.

"So nice to know my death amuses you," Sirius deadpanned.

"Not your death, the look on your face, I am saving that in a pensieve for later viewing," Remus declared. Sirius smiled as it appeared his friend had forgotten his earlier worry. Satisfied Sirius leaned back and brought the conversation to more pleasant matters. All too quickly the half hour that Remus had vanished and it was time for Remus to leave for Severus's quarters.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Remus stepped out of the fireplace to find the Slytherin standing tall and relaxed by a bookcase. One of many that covered the walls from floor to ceiling. It was clear as Severus spun around to face the guest in his home that Remus was stunned. Then again Severus wasn't surprised. He knew the rumours about his quarters. Contrary to popular belief they were spacious, warm and not completely covered in Slytherin colours. Yes the green and silver of Slytherin dominated the colour scheme, but dark mahogany and light oak made up the trim and furniture. The dark scheme of tapestries and black of cushions made up the rest of the decor. The light from spells imbedded into the ceiling made the rooms bright and well lit contrary to the popular belief that he lived in the dark. The room was warm, due to the fire, and not the ice cold of the dungeon most would expect.

"Not the snake den you were expecting?" Severus drawled in a neutral tone.

"Not the typical anything Severus," Remus said staring almost open mouth at the other man. He'd seen the male with his shirt off and he had a gorgeous physic. Remus would not even attempt not to think of that. But dressed as he was, Severus looked regal. The male was clad in black with a dark green almost black light robe overtop. The normal black coat and white cotton shirt accented his shape and the robes didn't hide that at all, unlike his normal black robes. These much lighter silk robes still flowed about him like the wings of a bat, but they allowed his body to be on display. Something that Remus noticed instantly.

"Don't drool on my carpet Wolf," Severus growled at the gaping man. Self-consciously tugging at his coat. Not for the first time Severus wondered if this more casual attire was appropriate. He didn't typically wear more casual robes like this. Only when he traveled with Narcissa and Lucius did he dress more casually.

"Maybe you might want to cast some impervious spells on that carpet Severus," Remus stated with a wicked smile.

"Do you honestly believe I wouldn't have already done that," Severus declared with one raised eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest glaring intently at the werewolf.

Remus looked uncomfortable as he tried to come up with something to say. Moving from one leg to the other uncomfortable with the growing silence. Severus smirked.

"Come on, I've made dinner and I don't enjoy eating dinner cold," Severus stated turning on his heals and leading the strangely uneasy werewolf deeper into his home at Hogwarts and towards the dining room. Still weary of allowing him into his home. As he entered the room and glided over to his seat he watched Remus's reaction to the room. The contrast from the piles of books and clutter on one end of the table to the candle lit dinner on the other. Remus smiled brightly at this. It felt almost natural that the room would appear like this. It set Remus's mind at ease. Severus smirked at the curious look the man gave to his book collection.

"You cooked this?" Remus asked in bewildered surprise as he slid into his seat and noticed the food. Remus, who had basic cooking skills, was impressed at the Potion Master.

"Yes," Severus replied. Hesitating for a long moment before admitting, "I rather enjoy cooking," without another word he began to serve himself.

"I guess it must be similar to Potions?" Remus remarked. Half question and half comment. He was dreadful at Potions and everyone knew it.

"In a way. It requires the exact same precision. As well as knowledge of the various properties of your spices and herbs. Allowing for proper combinations that will make for a delightful taste without overwhelming the senses," Severus stated simply. Starting to eat his meal. He enjoyed this train of conversation. As inane as it was, he realized Remus was attempting to get to know him a little. He didn't object with that.

"I was never really good at either to be fair," Remus commented. He took his first bite and all but moaned as the taste hit his tongue. Severus watched with a knowing smirk.

"I take it the meal is satisfactory," Severus stated not bothering to comment on Remus's lack of ability. He knew that as a student Remus had been hopeless at Potions.

"Severus, this is amazing," Remus replied. Delighted at the meal. Severus gave a nod of thanks for the compliment, but remained silent. Remus didn't know what else to say and simply enjoyed the remainder of his meal in silence. He knew Severus was a fan of silence. Something that with anyone else would have made the dinner awkward, but with Severus, Remus didn't feel awkward at all. In fact the silence only allowed Remus to enjoy the delicate flavours of the meal.

"Would you like to retire to the den for a glass of wine or firewhiskey?" Severus offered his guest. Thanking Narcissa for her lessons as a child. Otherwise he'd have made a poor host. This was not his strong suit. Severus had always been a simple man, he enjoyed the quiet pastimes rather then talking. Preferring a book to conversation.

"A glass of wine would be lovely," Remus replied. He had had a wonderful dinner and quite enjoyed the company that the silent man had been. Remus wasn't usually a quiet guy. Yes he tended to read a lot and didn't tend to be rambunctious like Sirius was, but he wasn't silent. He enjoyed conversation a lot. It surprised him that it was so easy and comfortable to enjoy a quiet meal with the Slytherin.

"Very well," Severus responded rising and leading the way back to the den where Remus had flooed in a little while ago. He indicated the half circle of couches and chairs around the fire and was a little surprised when Remus sat on the couch leaving plenty of room for two to sit comfortably on it. Severus took his time decanting two glasses of an Elf Made wine that Lucius had given him last christmas. He was hesitant to take the offer Remus had silently made to sit next to him. He didn't know if he wished to have physical contact with the other. He wasn't a fan of physical contact.

He had enjoyed dinner. Particularly pleased that his silent meal was not disrupted by meaningless conversation. He enjoyed tasting the result of his work and enjoying the delicate flavours that complimented the scents of his food. He didn't want to ruin the experience with words. He didn't think Remus would have allowed the silence to stand. The man wasn't normally quiet. He knew Remus had asked him out because the werewolf was interested in a relationship. Severus wasn't so sure. He was the type of man who loved with all his being. He didn't want to be hurt that way again. Lily's rejection had been so painful he still felt the sting of it intently. He didn't want to allow that weakness again.

A part of him craved that kind of closeness and it frightened Severus. One look at the werewolf on his couch and he knew instantly that Remus had been watching him. If he didn't know better he'd assume the werewolf was ogling him. Drawing in a deep breath the Slytherin walked to the couch handing Remus a glass and slowly lowered himself gracefully next to the wolf. He let his eyes close a moment as he steeled his emotions and raised his shields. There was no way he'd allow any weakness to show. He could allow the wolf to sense how nervous he was as he took his seat. He knew what the wolf would read into that simple act.

Sure enough as he opened his eyes and turned his body slightly so he was facing the wolf at an angle he could see the joy in the amber eyes. Remus took his seating arrangement as an agreement to a relationship. In a way it was. In a way it wasn't. Severus was agreeing to see where things went, he was not agreeing to becoming partners. Not yet. He was too paranoid for that sort of thing. Though he knew a werewolf would bond to only one mate, he didn't know if he could be Remus's mate.

"If we pursue this it could mean both our lives," Severus stated simply. He went on before Remus could comment. Determined to make Remus aware of just how dangerous their relationship would be should they move beyond friendship. "You know I am a Death Eater. Yes, yes I'm a spy, but that is inconsequential. When I stand before the Dark Lord I am his faithful servant. I have to be or he will suspect that I am a traitor and if he should ever suspect then it will be my death that follows. The information I gather for the Order is too important to allow any mistakes. I must remain a loyal Death Eater in public. Until such a time as either the Dark Lord is dead or I am no longer needed as a spy, no one outside the order can known about our relationship and even those in the order would have to be limited to the trusted few. There is much I wouldn't be able to share with you Remus. You have to realize this. I don't share everything with the order as there is much they do not need to know, and much that would only endanger them needlessly should they know. The same is true with you. I cannot give you full access to all my secrets. There would be secrets between us Remus. Lies that would need to be told and my reputation that would need to be upheld."

As Severus fell silent Remus's worried face took on a determined edge. He met the cold black eyes without flinching or turning away. Severus was impressed that the man had such control. He could detect no fear in Remus's eyes or body language.

"I'm not afraid Severus," Remus stated. Severus remained silent so Remus continued. "I've been to werewolf packs for the order before. I understand the danger of the war. The necessity to keep up appearances. We both have duties to the Order. Many of my missions I cannot share with you either, not until they are completed. I won't ask you to share what you are not comfortable with. I cannot however, pretend to not care about you Severus. Surely you must realize that. I haven't been able to hide my feelings for a long time now."

"Nor do I expect you to Remus, what I do expect is for you to accept that in the public eye I must act as though I dislike you at the very least. Alone and in private I will endeavour to show my feelings for you, but in public I must remain the cold snarky potions master," Severus responded. Seeing no need to comment on Remus's missions and secrets. Well aware that if he was to keep secrets then Remus should be showed the same courtesy.

Remus was silent for so long that Severus wondered if he had been too blunt. Finally the werewolf replied, "I can accept that."

"Then I believe we should plan to meet again in private. Say in two nights time barring anything coming up, same time and place?" Severus inquired.

"I would like that," Remus replied and the conversation drifted towards various topics as the two men settled down to enjoy the quiet evening. Though neither drank more then a glass of wine it was enjoyed slowly and left both man with a comfortable relaxed and happy feeling.


	4. 4: Endings and Beginnings

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Theodore Nott would be retrieved tomorrow night in an elaborate ruse that would take place at the Nott family manor. Severus had to make contact with Hector and Theodore Nott in order to make sure that both father and son were aware of the upcoming 'removal'. They trusted that Hector could make the raid look real. He just hoped that Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks were prepared to handle the resistance they would face even if it was fake resistance. A tired sigh escaped his lips as he stepped out of the door. Apparating to the Nott residence.

He paused a moment and looked up towards the towering mansion. The rich white marble walls that faced the drive and the expansive gardens out front looking like a picturesque place to live. He could only vaguely remember walking up to such a mansion for the first time when he'd been six years old. He shoved those memories away. He couldn't bare to think on them. Too much pain lay in the reason that the six year old boy had accompanied his mother to the Prince Estate. Slamming his shields down over those memories Severus walked purposefully forward. His steps deliberate. His black robes billowing out behind him as he moved. Reminding him that he was not that six year old boy. He was a fully grown man. He was in a position to save the child in that house. He could do something now. Unlike his six year old self for his mother's unborn baby.

His hand had barely reached forward to knock on the door when it flew open. His narrowed gaze took in the tall figure standing before him. Aged beyond his years, Hector Nott looked like an old man. He had seen too much death. Too much loss. Hector was broken from the cruel loss of his wife and two daughters due to a muggle explosion. Something so senseless had caused so much grief. It was years of hatred and despair that had led the single father of an infant son to the Dark Lords side. Hector had only been a Death Eater for a year when the Dark Lord fell. His wife had been dead for two and Hector had a two year old son to attempt to raise alone. Now that son was sixteen years old and he would soon be branded a Death Eater against his wishes. All because it was expected.

"Severus. It is good to see you," came Hector's refined, but scratchy and aged voice.

"And you old friend. Might we have a private word?" Severus inquired politely in his velvety tones as he stepped over the threshold and into the manor. As Hector stepped aside and bid him to enter with a sweep of his hand. The door closed behind Severus before Hector spoke again.

"Come to my study, Theodore is finishing up his summer homework inside. I trust you wish to speak with him also?" Hector stated. His last comment a question that led Severus to believe he knew the reason for Severus's visit. Severus fell into step next to his host as they walked up the grand staircase towards the second floor.

"Of course. It would give me a chance to check in with my student to see how he is doing with his summer work," Severus replied. Not wishing the walls to know the true reason for his visit. Hector nodded. Remaining silent. Catching onto the fact that this was a delicate topic. Severus was glad for the silence as they entered the study. Four quick spells later and he was certain that the room couldn't be listened in on. No means of eavesdropping, muggle or magical, could be employed.

"Care to take a seat Severus," Hector inquired from where he sat next to his son, who looked nervously up at Severus. He looked like a much younger version of his father.

"Are you still wishing to vanish?" Severus asked without preamble or taking a seat. His eyes focused solely on Theodore.

"Yes sir, I don't want to be a Death Eater sir. I don't want to kill or torture or whatever," Theodore said. Tears in his eyes. He looked scared Severus noticed. He regarded the young face. At sixteen Theodore looked older, but he was still just a kid. A child who would now be forced into a situation that most adults could never be prepared for. Severus gave a terse nod.

"Good. Your extraction is to take place tomorrow. You will not have time to take anything with you. Not your school books, not your notes and certainly not your summer homework. Whatever is on your person at the time is all you will have with you until term starts. At that point I will have retrieved your belongings from your father's residence at his request in the hope that your ministry captives will have allowed you to return to Hogwarts. Since Hogwarts will be heavily guarded by Ministry Aurors during this upcoming year you will not be allowed to leave school grounds. I expect you to make a fuss over this when you are there. I expect you to respect this and not leave school ground under **any** circumstance. It is the only way that we can insure you can attend Hogwarts to finish your education and keep you from the Dark Lords hands. Do I make myself clear?" Severus demanded. His tone blunt and clear. Not a note of emotion lacing his words.

"Yes sir," came the timid voice. Looking at him with eyes of a much younger child. Severus nodded.

"Good, tomorrow Hector you should be prepared to react rather poorly to the invasion of Aurors into your manor and the removal of your son. Though I would appreciated it if you didn't kill them. You do after all want them take Theodore into hiding now don't you," Severus informed Hector coldly.

"Of course Severus, I will aim harmless curses at them and deadly curses I shall aim wide to insure enough damage to the property is made to validate the claim I will make to the Dark Lord that Theodore was kidnaped by the ministry," Hector replied with a cold deadly certainty to his voice.

"When you face him Hector he will dig the memories of the attack from your mind. You must not hide them. Do not let yourself feel anything that would make you a suspect and if you are unable to keep this meeting from your thoughts I will lock your mind myself, it will be highly unpleasant for you if I am forced to do so." Severus informed him. He couldn't risk the Dark Lord growing suspicious with him.

"Do so, I don't care how painful it is. Lock my memories Severus. I do not have the Occlumency skills to be certain he will not pull these memories from me," Hector said his voice shaking. "I cannot risk my son. His safety lies with you, therefore I must be certain that he will not discover your part in this."

Severus gave a firm nod. "Look straight into my eyes and do not move," Severus instructed as he placed one cold finger against Hector's forehead and met the mans eyes. He whispered the spell and found himself sinking into Hector's memories. With quick deft skill Severus extracted the memories of import and locked them behind thick walls of Occlumency within Hector's mind. Walls he knew would stand up even to the Dark Lord's spells. Finished he drew back and could see the man sweating and his eyes drifting closed in pain. He was slumped almost bonelessly in his chair. "I am sorry that I had to cause you pain. It was necessary. Theodore get your father a pain reliever and see that he is in bed. He will need to rest."

Without another word Severus left the room. He did not look at the sixteen year old boy as he left. He couldn't face the boy. He hated that he had to hurt those he considered friends. He knew even doing this it was likely that Hector would not survive his son's extraction and Severus knew that Theodore knew that as well. As he passed the boy he felt a gentle touch on his wrist.

"Thank you Professor," Theodore whispered before his hand fell away. Severus nodded and left quickly. One more battle in a long war.

* * *

REMUS LUPIN POV

* * *

Remus was getting ready for his dinner date with Severus. He couldn't help the light laugh that this thought caused. He knew that Severus would likely be stressed by the events of the last two days. Yesterday the successful extraction of Theodore Nott had been completed and now the teen was sitting at Headquarters. Remus was proud of Harry and Hermione who had made Theodore feel welcome and included. He knew it would take time for Ron to come to see the boy as an ally. At least his parents and older siblings had made an effort to make Theodore feel welcome and accepted. Ginny in her usual way had also tried to befriend Theodore and though he was awkward with the younger girl Remus was pleased to see that the Slytherin was being civil.

Remus had seen Severus a couple of times today coming and going from Headquarters to speak with Kingsley, Tonks, Molly and Theodore. The last had been a hard conversation. Remus could still see the tightening of the skin around Severus eyes even though his face had been blank. He had seen the tears in Theodore's eyes. Both knew that Hector wouldn't survive the summons that would be happening any time now. Remus wanted to scream at the fact they couldn't get Hector out. He had refused to come into hiding with his son. He claimed that it would be too dangerous. That they would be hunted until he was found and used as an example. Remus knew Hector was correct in his assumptions, because Severus had told him so in no uncertain terms. It still hurt to see Theodore who was close to the same age as Harry. One year older. Soon to be as alone as Harry was. Yet another family this war had claimed.

Remus took the jar of floo powder down and stared into the flames. He was ten minutes early. Maybe he could go see Severus early. He really wanted to see how the man was. Remus wondered what the man would think of his musing knowing that this was only their second date. Sighing Remus wished that things would be different. That the war wouldn't colour everything. Grabbing a handful of powder Remus replaced the jar and tossed his handful into the flames. Stepping through and calling out "Severus Snape's Quarters Hogwarts" before being whisked away in a whoosh of green flames.

Remus stepped out and dusted the ash from his clothing before stepping out of the fireplace. He caught sight of Severus sitting in his chair facing the fire with a book spread open on his lap. His eyes darting across the page. He looked up met Remus's gaze before turning back to finishing his chapter. Remus took in the more casual light forest green robe over a black silk button down shirt and black trousers. Noting that Severus wasn't wearing heavy robes. The honey coloured eyes took in the sight of the relaxed black haired man.

Remus found he was able to ogle Severus's relaxed posture and keen interest in his book as it softened the planes of his otherwise emotionless and hard features. His long fingers flicking the pages of the book at an alarmingly fast pace as his eyes danced across the words. It was truly startling how fast Severus seemed to be reading through the material and Remus found himself staring almost open mouthed.

"I wouldn't advice opening your mouth to stare, you might start drooling," came the wry voice from behind the book a moment before Severus's black eyes looked up and a smirk curved his features. Remus found himself blushing as he realized he'd been standing in the centre of Severus's living room and scrutinizing the other man. Remus coughed.

"What were you reading?" Remus inquired to cover his embarrassment at being caught.

"Elementary Draughts by Alarian Grace," Severus replied succinctly as he set the book down on the teetering pile next to his chair and rose. "It is rather dull and incomplete a work, but a good basic introduction to draughts. I was considering it as an advanced read for my second year students who showed promise in their first year course and seem rather bored with the courses regular content."

"I didn't know you assigned alternate advanced texts for independent study," Remus stated truly fascinated.

"There is much that no one knows Remus, I do not advertise the fact that I teach independent Defence Against the Dark Arts to all of my Slytherins. Yet that is exactly what I do," Severus replied. He indicated the dining room they had used the last time. This time as Severus led Remus into the room he noticed steamed vegetables and fried filleted fish. It looked divine and the sparkling glasses of white wine seemed just as tantalizing.

"That is certainly true. I noticed your Slytherins seemed far more advanced in Defence then even the Ravenclaws and I know for a fact that they were getting regular study sessions with Filius." Remus stated enjoying the easy conversation. Severus began to fill first one plate and then another setting down the first in front of Remus.

"Yes, I might teach them a little more practical then theory," Severus replied dryly. Remus laughed. "Only half of what they learn is from textbooks. The rest is practical exercises overseen by the prefects and myself."

"Have you been doing independent potions only with your Slytherins then?" Remus inquired. Truly curious.

"No, Miss Granger is in my advanced independent study program. She has been since her first class. Though her insufferable attitude is constantly driving me to distractions, she has a keen mind and a decent grasp of advanced materials," Severus responded. Knowing Remus would soon inquired about the girl. She was after all part of the gold trio.

"Now that is something I had not expected," Remus laughed lightly.

"Just because she is an insufferable know it all doesn't mean I am incapable of seeing the girls potential Remus," Severus growled dangerous.

"Then why do you insult her Severus?" Remus inquired gently.

"If you think I will mollycoddle the dunderheads Remus you are not as intelligent as I had assumed," Severus said darkly.

"I was not imply that Severus," Remus said gently. His hands raised in a placating gesture to show he had not meant anything by it.

Severus glared darkly at Remus for a long moment before nodding. He turned to his meal once again taking a forkful of food into his mouth and chewing pensively while he watched Remus quietly. Remus regarded Severus for a long moment trying to judge the man's mood before he returned to eating. They ate in silence for a few minutes the only sound the slight scraping of forks against plate.

A sharp hiss of pain followed quickly by the clang of falling metal and the scrapping of a chair against stone made Remus look up towards Severus. Meal forgotten as he caught the cold black eyes flickering down towards Severus's left arm. Where his right hand pressed almost painfully tightly over where Remus knew the mark to be.

"You're being summoned?" Remus asked in a tiny voice. Surprising even himself with the level of fear in his tone.

"Yes and he is really displeased about something. I must go, I would not advise waiting here for my return it might not be till late," Severus said simply as he walked over to his desk. Took a piece of parchment and tore a small section off. Took his quill and wrote quickly. A brief trip to the fireplace and a muttered spell later Severus cast the parchment into the fire and watched it vanish in a puff of green flames. "You may remain if you wish."

Without another word the man shed his green robe. Threw on the thick black velvet robes of a Death Eater and slipped out a door Remus hadn't even known existed in the stone and was gone a moment later. Leaving Remus standing there with tears falling from his eyes. He walked to the fireplace and hesitated before grabbing the jar of floo powder and throwing some in.

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK POV

* * *

Cursing under his breath Sirius got up sleepily and stumbled down the steps towards the screaming voices that resonated through the house. He glanced at the clock on his way past it and cursed. How the hell could he have been asleep this early in the night. It wasn't even seven yet. Sighing he sank to his knees by the fireplace and looked towards Remus's tear streaked worried face.

"What the hell Rem?" Sirius growled. "Are you trying to wake the dead?"

"It's happening," Remus said in a broken whisper. Sirius had to think about what he was saying. Then it made sense. Severus had been summoned.

"Alright, are you coming back over or what?" Sirius demanded. Molly had stuck her head into the room from the hallway where she'd been screaming Sirius's name between lecturing the portrait of Sirius's mother, when Sirius had finally come down the stairs.

"No, I..." Remus began and sniffled. He swallowed but Sirius knew what he was going to say and said it for him.

"You want to be there when he returns," Sirius said gently. "It won't be pretty Remus. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Maybe you should go over and be with him Sirius," Molly said gently. "It's not safe to talk like this. Go on, go over in your animagus form and stay with him. I'll inform the others." Sirius nodded and looked over to the fireplace to find it empty, but the connection still firmly in place. Nodding again Sirius transformed and dove into the flames. Coming out the other side with a bounce before returning to his normal shape. Remus was sitting in the chair that Severus had occupied when Remus had first stepped through. He idly stoked the cover of a book. Sirius turned and observed the room. It didn't look like what he'd have expected Severus's quarters at Hogwarts to look like. His eyebrows rose into his hairline at the flimsy green summer robe sitting draped over the sofa.

"Why am I not surprised that the only colour Snape would wear was green?" Sirius commented idly. Remus laughed. It was such an odd comment for the situation. "You ok Rem?"

"No," Remus whispered shaking his head. "What if he doesn't come back? What if he's too hurt to make it up here? What if..."

"If you're going to dwell on What if's Rem you'll be sitting here all night listing them off. The only thing we know for certain is that he's been summoned," Sirius said sternly. The whoosh of the Floo caused both man to turn around and start as Albus Dumbledore stepped out, followed by Minerva McGonagall.

"What are you two doing here?" Minerva demanded glaring from one to the other sternly.

Remus looked down at the ground as he slowly began to explain his growing relationship with Severus.

* * *

 **WARNING:** WILL CONTAIN CHARACTER DEATH AND TORTURE. DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THE DEATH EATER MEETING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

SEVERUS SNAPE POV

* * *

Severus wasted no time in making his way to the gates of Hogwarts. At least the castle was quiet and empty of students in the summer and therefore he didn't have to worry about being seen. Making his trek through the hidden passageways and out into the open yard of the castle much simpler. His swift movement took him to the gates in mere minutes and he stood stock still looking at the road beyond the closed wrought iron gates. He composed his mind into an empty mask as easily as he let the same cold darkness fill his features and turn them into stone.

The crack of apparition took him to the front gates of Riddle Manor. The old manor was in relatively good condition for such a decrepit old build. He swiftly made his way to the 'throne room' where the Dark Lord sat upon his large throne the head of his snake resting in his lap as the thing coiled around his throne. A few others had already been in the room and had drifted to stand in their places in the loose circle. It seemed that only the inner circle had been called as of yet. No doubt in time more would be called. The dark angry blood red eyes met his a second before Severus glided into place. No this would not end well. For anyone present. He had been wrong, it was likely that no one else would be called. For that matter it was likely that many would either be tortured, killed or worse.

They were dealing with a madman Severus concluded mere seconds after he'd taken his place as a chain bound man was dragged in bleeding profusely from various wounds. Severus recognized him instantly as Hector Nott. His empty and glassy gaze was unfocused and clearly his mind was long since gone. He probably didn't even know where he was as he was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor in the centre of the circle which was completed a moment later with the arrival of four final individuals. Two of them had been the ones to drag Hector into the room.

"For those of you," the cold hissing voice resonated in the stillness that the silence had brought. Severus's keen and empty black gaze flicked to look at the throne. "Who have just arrived to grace us with your presence, I would have you know why you have been summoned." There was a long pause as the cold blood red eyes fell on Antonin Dolohov first, then traveled to Lucius Malfoy, then shifted over to Helix Lestrange, and then to Severus. Severus made certain to notice who had not been there. Knowing that it would likely be very important.

"As you know two young man have been selected to be graced with the honour of joining our ranks early. They were selected for this honour because their families were some of my most respected followers. One of those young man have decided to desert our cause," The Dark Lord growled his hand flicking towards Hector's bloodied body laying at his feet unmoving. Severus wondered if death wouldn't have been a mercy at this point. He was a shell. "He allowed the ministry to take his son away. No doubt he has turned traitor against our cause. Can anyone tell me what we do to traitors?"

"We make examples of them," Bellatrix declared in a sing-song voice. Seeming to be proud of this fact. Delight shining in her otherwise dead eyes. Her mad hair flying about as she danced from foot to foot.

"Yes Bella, we do," Purred the hissing voice as the Dark Lord rose. Hissing at Nagini as he did so. The large serpent wound her way back around the base of the throne after her master had left it's dais and walked down. Her large head rested on the seat of the throne looking out at them all. She hissed out angrily at the sprawled form of Hector just beneath her. The Dark Lord stepped over Hector without even looking at the fallen man. The Dark Lord walked right up to Bellatrix and she froze facing him. A sickening simpering expression of adoration covered her features as he raised one long fingered hand to trail a long pointed fingernail down her cheek leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. "A few of my faithful found Hector in the ruins of his entranceway. Tied up. They brought him to me."

"I was inclined to believe that it had been a tragic loss to our side. An unprovoked attack," The Dark Lord continued. His voice a hissing angry sound. He turned to face each member of the circle in turn as he spoke. "I searched his mind and found some disconcerting facts. He did not fight the Aurors. Oh certainly he made it look like he did. He made it seem like he tried. So he could whimper and whine that he'd given it his best. That he'd tried to stop them from taking his precious son. At that point I was going to call you all to witness the interrogation of our traitor, but something became disturbingly evident. Someone shielded portions of his mind. My faithful amongst our number is another traitor!"

The Dark Lord had stopped his speech coming to a stop right in front of Lucius. His hand reached out and he grabbed Lucius's chin, pulling off his mask with the other and sending it crashing to the floor. Sharp nails dug into the pale flesh of Lucius's face where his fingers closed tightly. A faint flinch shuddered through Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy. Tell me, have you betrayed me?" The Dark Lord hissed inches from Lucius's face. His blood red eyes meeting the grey eyes dead on.

"No my Lord. I am faithful to you and you only," Lucius replied smoothly. Though Severus could see the fear shimmering in the other's tight frame.

"Legilimens," The Dark Lord hissed then said in a whisper. "Are you betraying me? Are you faithful? Did you shield Hector Nott's mind?" The questions were spoken slowly. Giving the Dark Lord time to view the memories each question would bring. He dropped Lucius's chin and drew his wand to the man's throat. "Crucio!" He hissed. Repeating the questions again.

"No-oh my Lor-ord. I swea-ear. I am faith-aithful-ul," Lucius stammered from his fallen position on the floor. The Dark Lord had broken the curse only to cast it again. Until Lucius screamed. He then recast the Legilimency spell and questioned Lucius again. Repeating the same questions. Following this up with another Cruciatus curse. Seemingly satisfied he left the screaming Lucius lying on the floor panting for breath.

"Get up Lucius," the Dark Lord hissed coming to face Severus. "Tell me Severus have you betrayed me?" The Dark Lord asked. His hand shooting out to grab hold of Severus's chin. Severus felt the sharp pain of his nails digging painfully into his skin. His mask was ripped off and cast to the floor just as Lucius's had been moments before. Exposing his face which held a cold emotionless expression. Severus didn't react to the contact or the painful hold.

"No my lord. I am faithful to you," Severus answered immediately without hesitation.

"Legilimens," The Dark Lord hissed and pain slammed into Severus's mind, a slight almost imperceptible flinch was the only outward sign besides a tightening of his jaw. "Are you betraying me? Are you faithful? Did you shield Hector Nott's mind?" The Dark Lord hissed inches from his face. Flecks of spittle landing like too hot rain on his skin. Severus was certain that his shields would hold against the invasion. He allowed a few benign memories of Death Eater meetings. Brewing potions for the Dark Lord. Researching in his private library. Researching in the Malfoy library, the Nott library, the Lestrange library. Countless memories of books and notes flashed through his mind to fast even for Severus to keep track of. More Death Eater meetings. More potions, more research, more meetings. Everything that Severus allowed to show of his Death Eater activities. None of his secrets.

The Dark Lord broke the spell and released Severus. Severus stood stock still, his eyes locked onto the blood red eyes of the snake like man before him. Unwavering. Focused. Cold and Emotionless.

"Crucio," The Dark Lord hissed after a pause. Severus bit down hard on his lip to keep from screaming as pain rippled deep inside. Spreading down every nerve ending. Flashing through his blood like liquid magma. Slashing through every tissue like knifes being driven through his skin, tearing him apart from the inside out. Bones grinding against bone. Feeling as though they were being crushed into powder. He stayed standing for about half a minute before he collapsed to the floor twitching and shivering. Blood seeping from the deep cuts into his lip where his teeth dug in. The sharp metallic tang a counter to the sickening pain. He barely felt his head smacking against the stone of the floor. His back arching.

"Legilimens!" The Dark Lord hissed breaking the Cruciatus curse a moment before casting the new one. Severus felt the stabbing pain of the invasion as questions were asked, but he couldn't hear them. The buzzing in his ears and pounding of his blood through his head made it all but impossible to focus. The same sequences of images flashed in horribly fast snatches through his mind's eye leaving him disoriented and dizzy. The pain flashed through him again white hot. His world was awash with pain. The spell lasted until he felt his blood would boil out of his body and his bones would turn to ash. He had started screaming somewhere along the line as his throat felt raw when the spell finally ended. Severus was fairly certain it had been held far longer then the first time. Or maybe cast a few times. He couldn't be certain.

"...Helix," The Dark Lord said some undetermined amount of time later. Severus pushed himself back up to his feet grabbing the fallen mask and replacing it over his face. His body still shook uncontrollably from the force of the spells. He noticed that Lucius and Helix were both trembling uncontrollably as well. Clearly having been hit by the Cruciatus Curse.

"Antonin," The Dark Lord hissed darkly. "It seems you are the last, the only who hasn't proven himself yet. Could it be that you were still jealous of Hector winning Elizabeth Lestrange?" The Dark Lord continued.

"No my lord. I am loyal to you. I would never betray you," Antonin growled out darkly. His voice rising into hysterics as the first Cruciatus Curse hit him. He fell screaming to the floor to lie at the Dark Lord's feet.

"I do not tolerate lies Antonin. You should know better then to lie to me!" Growled the Dark Lord angrily. "Bellatrix take him away and teach him some manners my pet. Do make sure he lives. I have use for him still."

"Of course my Lord," Bellatrix purred dancing towards Antonin before levitating him away cackling madly. That sound sent a shiver down Severus's spine. Leaving him doubly glad for both the Cruciatus Curse's tremors to hide his bodies reaction and glad he was not the one being taken away to be Bellatrix's plaything.

"Now let's get back to business. Nagini," The Dark Lord began before hissing in parseltongue. The next moment when the harsh hissing finished the large serpent slithered down and slowly began to consume Hector. Severus looked up at the Dark Lord who had seated himself once again on his throne, deciding not to look at the snake consuming the human. He shivered involuntarily again, glad for the twitching in his body once again. Severus never thought he'd be glad to have been under the Cruciatus Curse.

Half an hour of planning and threats later saw the Death Eaters being dismissed. Severus left casually with Lucius at his side. The two man nodded to each other before Severus apparated to Hogwarts. Shedding his thick black Death Eater robes Severus was glad for the slight breeze. The long sleeve black button down dress shirt clung to his thin frame, wet with sweat. The trembling from the Cruciatus Curse was still making his hands shake and his walk less graceful then usual. He made his way to his quarters intent only on going to his private potions stores for a pain reliever mixed with the nerve regenerator draught. His own invention to combat the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. He considered taking a few drops of the Draught of Peace to ease his mind.

As soon as he reached the hidden entrance to his quarters he knew instantly that something was off. The wards indicated the there were four people in his quarters. Drawing his wand. A binding curse ready he slipped silently into the deep shadows and slid the door open a breath before stepping through and taking aim.


End file.
